Drilling rigs are used for drilling new wells, and workover units typically are for servicing or repairing completed wells. Drilling rigs usually comprise a broad range of equipment that is assembled and set up in a modular manner at a well site. Workover units, on the other hand, comprise a generally self-contained vehicle carrying various components. After traveling to a well site, the workover vehicle is reconfigured for use.